Guitar Hero Creepypasta
by PEZIKO4EVER
Summary: One-shot creepypasta it doesn't really have to do with guitar hero like a game but like a creepypasta so read it you haters of the game ;)


Disclaimer: Guitar hero is owned by Activison Through the fire and the flames is owned by DragonForce One is owned by Metallica

Guitar Hero creepypasta 3

Notes : A creepypasta that I came up today…

Day 1: So today I was searching on the internet for custom songs to download and I found a site with weird name and address. So I made sure that I had activated my anti-virus and I opened the site. I remember the address was like this: %m….so the main page was just empty and with categories in the left of the site. I wrote in the search box guitar hero songs and it showed me only 1 result. I was named Apocalypse Song and with description only that:"DO NOT PLAY THIS SONG!" "This must be an extreme song for experts like me" I thought. So anyway I downloaded it and mod it in guitar hero custom songs. After that I started the game to try it. I selected it and I was about to play but a phone call from my best friend interrupted me. He called me to ask me to get out to eat ice cream. "sounds good" I thought. Guitar hero can wait…

Day 2: The previous night was good, I got back home very late 'cause I met some good chicks. Anyway I was curious to play the new custom song on guitar hero. When I went to the set list I noticed something weird. The title of the song was in red color normally it's white. "Fuck it I just want to play" I thought. I selected it. Because it was the first time I was going to play it on 'hard'. I tried to tap it but it wasn't acceptable. "what the hell?"Easy and medium weren't eather. So I was forced to play it on expert. "Why can't I play it on other difficulty? Weird…"Then I started the song. The first notes was only green and coming very slow. " So easy…" I thought. Then green notes again and again. That continued for 1 minute and the song ended. "What the fuck? That's it?" I played it one more time but the same results. "One more time and I will delete it…"I played it one more time but I noticed somethin'… 3 seconds before it end a message was popped up. I tried to read it but I did not managed because it was very fast. I played again the song to read the message and I made it. The message was saying: "YOU HAVE 1 DAY LEFT" with red bloody letters. I just turned off my pc…

Day 3: I had a little hard time to sleep the night after this freakin' message. I was like "really now?" I was curious why I hadn't deleted it yet. "One day left…What does this mean?" When I got back from school I opened my pc to play guitar hero and of course delete that shit…" ok first my favourite… through the fire and the flames" i couldn't select it… "what?" I tried One this time but the same. "Why?" All the regular songs were somehow unacceptable to play… the only song I could select was Apocalypse song. "hell" with the same red letters anyway I played it from curiosity. While I was playing I noticed that my character in the game was different… His hair and eye color were changing from blond to red, from black to red and all over again. I couldn't stand anymore and I exit the game… right clicked the file of the Apocalypse song but I couldn't find the delete option…ok I'll do something that maybe I regret. But I couldn't delete guitar hero exe… I checked the options, help sites, all the my documents, everything! But nothing happened… my pc turned off by itself. "Ok I think I downloaded a virus…but why my anti-virus hadn't work?" All this weird stuff was in my mind all the day. At the night I was sleeping until my pc open by its own. "What's happening?" I felt cold in my room "my pc opened by itself!" First time in my life I was so socked "I must go away!" I tried to open the door but it was locked "who locked my door? How did this happened?" I looked at my pc screen… "What?" guitar hero started without I do anything. Then the following was terrifying… the buttons were played by their own 'START GAME', 'QUICK PLAY', 'CUSTOM SONGS' "Oh no no no please just no!" 'APOCALYPSE SONG' the song started and the notes were being played automatically… "HOW!" i was hearing voices while the song was playing like backing vocals, but I couldn't understand what they were saying…The song went to 1:00 but it continued playing. My character had now only red hair and red eyes his teeth went very sharp, wings started growing up in his back his expression on his face was demonic. Then the band members and the crowd started disappearing only my character stayed. The backround started changing in a absolute darkness. "Ok that's it" I took my guitar and started smashing her in the screen but instead the screen my guitar had being broke into peaces. I was going crazy. Then the song ended…That's the only thing I remember…

Day 4: "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and I saw someone with white clothing. I asked him where I was and he answered: "You are in the hospital..." "Why?" I needed answers. His expression started changing then. "The apocalypse song is the reason…" he just smiled.

Author notes

So that's it hope you like it. Sorry if I done any mistakes, English are not my language.


End file.
